Electrical circuits can be configured having a switch for controlling an electrical operation, such as enabling or disabling an electrical load. For example, the switch can be controllable to toggle a first mode of operation where the switch is “closed” and current is transmitted from a switch input to a switch output, and a second mode of operation where the switch is “open” and current is prevented from transmitting between the switch input and switch output.
During switching operations, such as switching from a closed state to an open state, the interruption of the current can cause a transient electrical characteristic (i.e. sudden, high voltage and high current spikes beyond normal operating levels). Typically, a transient suppression device can be configured to absorb the transient electrical characteristics in order to protect the electrical circuit from possible damage due to the transient characteristics.